beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kira Hayama
'''Kira Hayama (Japanese: 破山キラ Hayama Kira) is a major villain who appears in the anime and manga series, Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. He is the fearsome wielder of the Gladiator of Destruction Bey: Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF, which is a replacement of the Dragon Killer Bey:Berserker Begirados SR200BWD. A DNA activist, Kira along with Yoshio Iwayama were sent by their bosses in the form of Team Garcias of DNA to foreshadow the events of Neo Battle Bladers. Brutal and quite hellacious of a Blader, he is among the most powerful of Bladers DNA has to offer with their project, Evil Gene. Physical Appearance Kira Hayama has a very androgynous appearance as with the case of Tsubasa Otori, Teru Saotome, Ryutaro Fukami and Jack. If one were to take one glance, Kira would resemble a female in the person's eyes even though Kira is the opposite. Kira has quite a large spiked set of lightly-dyed purple hair primarily consisting of five spikes that seem to give off the impression of a crown, much like Zero Kurogane's. Parts of it a bright green, a bright pink and an aqua. He also wears a red hairband with gold pins on them. Kira's right eye is golden and slightly hidden by his hair's drooping spikes whilst his left eye is greatly covered by a black eye-patch that when removed, secretly contains a "Beyblade tracker" that detects where the opposing Bey in a Beybattle is; in a similar manner to Tobio Oike. Kira's attire also consists of a black jump-suit with red and black straps of gold highlights, greatly cut which reveals a small part of his upper torso as well as his six-pack of abs. Sleeves are also bare and replaced by long red gloves with gold orbs around the end. He also wears a red belt also complimented with these orbs, black pants which is also slightly revealing and black boots with red openings golden latches at the back. Personality Kira is a Blader never to be underestimated in fights. When battling, Kira shows no doubts or hesitations as he always expects all battles to give the common outcome of him winning each time. This is especially true because as a member of DNA, Kira has the Evil Gene implanted in him which gifts Kira with phenomenal, powerful strength to win almost any Beybattle at any situation. At some points, Kira is even shown to fearlessly intimidate and even ridicule his opponents with some derogatory comments to the point where he undergoes grotesque facial expressions. Kira is also a sadist as he enjoys the harm and pain he inflicts to his opponents, evident by how he injured Shinobu's arm and threw back Eight with strong force that it merely amused him. In addition to his bizarre approach to Beybattling, Kira seems to show a feminine lifestyle, as evident by his revealing clothes, female profile and body language. Doing things that normally females would do which include, placing their arm on their hip, twisting their wrists forward and bringing their arms backwards. History Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G The Dragon Killer Launching his Berserker Begirados SR200BWD and throwing Bandid Goreim DF145BS away, Kira Hayama ambushed a Zero-G Stadium in Metal Bey City's Bey Park after the fateful battle between Zero Kurogane and Yoshio Iwayama where the former won. Looking for a battle at hand, Kira accepted a challenge by Invincible Salamander, Shinobu Hiryūin. They got their gear ready as they launched the Beys with Berserker Begirados fighting the Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD.Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G - Episode 24: The Cruel Begirados As the audience watched, Saramanda delivered multiple attacks and barrages to the Chrome Wheel and Spin Track of Kira's Bey, yet to no avail. Shinobu used the "Infinite Fire Stream Assault" to create multiple copies of Saramanda and challenge Kira's wit. Kira however, was ahead of this as he activated his covered eye's "Bey-scanner" to find the real Shinobi Saramanda and unleashed his own Special Move where Berserker Begirados' beast frightened Shinobu just in time for Saramanda to be knocked-out and give Kira the win.Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G - Episode 24: The Cruel Begirados He later approached Yoshio and challenged Zero to a battle. Specifying the directions of their soon-to-be battlefield, Kira hacked into the WBBA networking channel to speak to a startled Tsubasa Otori and Madoka Amano. After introducing himself, he demanded their operations to create a nearby arena so he and Zero Kurogane's battle could take place. After warning that if they refused to do such thing with the consequences deemed dire, they agreed to complete it despite their suspicious and concerns. Kira then guided Yoshio, Zero and his company to a canyon outside of Metal Bey City. As they patiently waited, the WBBA committed his orders when a large rectangular and terrain-esque BeyStadium rose from the ground just to have Zero and the others marvel at the sudden change.Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G - Episode 25: Win! The Right to Challenge He and Zero moved to the BeyStadium where they agreed on Synchrom battle as Yoshio and Shinobu handed their Goreim and Saramanda Chrome Wheels, respectively. After assembling their new Synchrom combos, they both launched their Beyblades when the others spectated. Kira controlled a Goreim Begirados SR200BWD while his opponent opted for a Saramanda Ifraid W145CF. As a Stadium of stone and terrain, Zero could not rely on Ifraid's CF Performance Tip to win the battle which greatly cost him as Kira showed no remorse when Goreim Begirados continually attacked Saramanda Ifraid and despite Zero's using of Burning Upper, Kira used "Iron Frail" and summoned Begirados' Beast which slammed Ifraid's Beast with one slam of its flail. Saramanda Ifraid was thrown out of the BeyStadium with Kira winning while Zero collapsed in defeat.Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G - Episode 25: Win! The Right to Challenge Neo Battle Bladers He advised Zero and his cohorts to retreat to the WBBA when he discussed about how he is a representative of the organization, DNA.Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G - Episode 27: Evil Gene Assuming that they gathered all the insight about DNA and the Evil Gene, Kira awaited the national announcement of Neo Battle Bladers, hosted by DNA but presented by the WBBA. Along with Yoshio, Kira went on to enter the tournament, with Kira first battling Eight while Yoshio fought Kite.Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G - Episode 30: Decided! The Best Eight As more battle were won, Kira had accumulated enough wins to stay in the Best Eight competitors of Bladers. While the remaining consisted of Yoshio, Zero, Shinobu, Kite, Sakyo Kuroyami, Takanosuke Shishiya and Captain Arrow, Blader Gai announced that Kira would face off with Kite as the second battle of the Best Eight.Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G - Episode 30: Decided! The Best Eight Following his partner, Yoshio's loss at the hands of Shinobu and his newly found Special Move, it was time to commence the battle between Kira and Kite. When Kite was handed the Orojya Chrome Wheel from Eight to help him win, Yoshio did the same as he gave Goreim. Launching their Beyblades, Kira's Goreim Begirados clashed with Orojya Revizer and not only was Kite fighting to his fullest potential, but with a new Special Move that assembled a tropical cyclone, Kira showed no fear when used his own Special Move to cause a great explosion that ricocheted Orojya Revizer to a dent far above that cost Kite the win and allowed Kira to pass on to the semi-finals. He will battle Shinobu again in the semi-finals, but will use his newest bey, Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF for the first time.Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G - Episode 31: Getting Fired Up! The Finals Beyblades *Berserker Begirados SR200BWD - Kira's first Beyblade.The element of this is Stone. *Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF - Kira's replacement bey created by DNA using the Evil Gene project. Its element is God. **Goreim Begirados SR200BWD - Synchrom between his Bey and Yoshio Iwayama's Bandid Goreim DF145BS. Special Moves *'Iron Brave アイアンブレイブ:' Berserker Begirados' first Special Move, first used in The Cruel Begirados. A dark, violet aura surrounds Kira as he commands Berserker Begirados to smack the opposing Bey in one more hit that slams it flying away with extreme-winds that follow thereafter. *'Gaia Hammer ガイアハンマー:' Begirados' second Special Move, first used in Fierce Fight! The Synchrom Battle. Enormous winds surround Berserker Begirados as its Beast appears, armed with a barbed flail that throws the opposing Beyblade out of the BeyStadium. *'Gladiator Destruction': Bahamdia's first Special Move, first used in The Emperor of Ultimate Destruction, Bahamdia. Using this move, Bahamdia is able to unleash its destructive pwer which destroy everything in its path using strong winds. Gear Kira wields a purple Zero-G Launcher with an extremely long and thin, whiplash-like purple ripcord. Beybattles Trivia *Kira (キラ) is Japanese for "killer" while Hayama (破山) is Japanese for "breaking mountain". So Kira Hayama literally translates to "breaking mountain killer". *According to Takafumi Adachi, the origin for Kira Hayama's namesake and appearance originated from Peggy Hayama (ペギー葉山) and HBK. Peggy Hayama was a popular Japanese enka singer who influenced his name while HBK (Heartbreak Kid) was the nickname for Shawn Michaels, a retired American professional wrestler whose wrestling attire inspired Kira's attire.http://hottate2.exblog.jp/18472048/ *Since his debut appearance in The Cruel Begirados, Kira has not lost a single battle due to either having his abilities enhanced by DNA or he is extremely and physically trained by the Garcias. *Kira owns two beyblades in the Zero-G manga and anime being: Berserker Begirados SR200BWD and Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF. Gallery Appearances References }} Category:Zero-G Characters Category:Male Category:DNA